


Lazy Morning Cuddles

by celt_the_flame_3110



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy, Husbands, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Married Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, One Shot, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Soft Richie Tozier, i won't let you forget these two are married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celt_the_flame_3110/pseuds/celt_the_flame_3110
Summary: Eddie and Richie are married. They cuddle on a Saturday morning after waking up. They get the happiness they deserve.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 183





	Lazy Morning Cuddles

Eddie was the first to wake up, as he always was. Since he was the first to wake up, he was given a rare chance to look upon a silent Richie Tozier. 

His dark curls were more unruly than usual, mussed from tossing and turning in sleep. His eyes were closed, the lids hiding the iris’ mahogany brown hue. His lips were relaxed and, while they weren’t forming that brilliant smile of his, were a beautiful shade of pink. One of his hands was lax and the other had a firm hold on one of Eddie’s. 

Eddie’s mouth broke out into an affectionate smile as he looked down at Richie. If this was the last thing Eddie ever saw in his life, he would die a happy man.

All too soon, Richie’s eyes popped open and he smiled widely at his husband. His teeth were a dazzling white, as they always were.

“Morning, beautiful.” Richie said in his husky morning voice.

Begrudgingly blushing at the pet name, Eddie responded with, “Good morning, dipshit.”

“Um... _ rude, _ ” Richie said, feigning offense. “I greet you with a term of endearment and you return with an insult.”

“Dipshit  _ is  _ a term of endearment, drama queen.” Eddie giggled.

Eddie was about to roll over and climb out of bed when his husband wrapped his long, lanky arms around him.

“Richie, I have shit to do,” Eddie protested, trying to untangle himself from Richie’s grasp.

“No you don’t.” Richie yawned.

“How do you know?”

“It’s Saturday.”

“So? Maybe I have to run errands.”

“No, you don’t. I checked the calendar and nothing was written on today.”

“Let me get up.”

“Eddie…” Richie whined. “Could you stop being so Type A for  _ one _ second and at least  _ act _ like you love me?”

“Stop being dramatic.” Eddie said, still trying to pry Richie’s limbs off of him.

Richie groaned and tightened his grip on Eddie, holding onto him as if his life depended on it.

Eddie sighed, finally giving up.

“Okay, fine. You win,” Eddie conceded, sinking into Richie’s embrace. “Ten more minutes. But then I’m getting up.”

“Yay!” Richie said, kissing Eddie’s forehead.

Eddie chuckled and ran his hand through Rchie’s hair, trying to groom the unruly curls back into place. Richie made a happy noise and began to press kisses into Eddie’s neck. Eddie sighed and angled his head to give Richie better access.

“Are you  _ trying  _ to get me all riled up before the day even starts?” Eddie asked

“Maybe,” Richie responded in between kisses. “Is it working?”

“No, I was actually going to tell you you were doing a shitty job.” Eddie teased.

Richie raised a brow and nibbled at the skin behind Eddie’s ear. Eddie let out a low moan deep in the back of his throat, it almost sounded like a growl.

“Am I still doing a ‘shitty job’, Eds?” Richie quipped.

“Can we please do this later?” Eddie whimpered.

Eddie really wanted to do this _now_ but they both just woke up. It was too early for this.

Richie finally stopped, miraculously. He settled for pressing kisses into the top of Eddie’s head as Eddie continued to play with his hair.

“Sure thing, lovely.” Richie responded with a soft smile.

Eddie blushed a deeper red but was glad Richie didn’t complain at having to wait. Not that Richie  _ would _ complain.

Richie kept his arms firm, but not to the point of discomfort, around Eddie while kissing every part of his husband that he could reach. Eddie continued moving one hand through Richie’s hair and the other one was rubbing circles into his back.

They both  _ loved _ cuddling with each other but they hardly got to do it. They both had very successful careers and, as a result, were very busy. They barely had time to eat dinner together, let alone lie around and do nothing. Sometimes they would cuddle before bed, if they were able to go to bed together. Most of the time, though, they only got to do it for a few minutes before they fell asleep. Being forty years old and having tight schedules, they had a hard time staying awake in their comfy bed wrapped up in each other’s arms.

Now was the first time in a long time that they had a free Saturday together. Usually their days off didn’t line up but the stars  _ finally _ aligned. They had previously planned to do  _ absolutely nothing _ today and that was  _ exactly  _ what they were going to do.

“Can we make pancakes?” Richie asked, breaking the silence.

“Yeah,” Eddie answered. “If we have the ingredients. And as long as you eat some protein with it. You can’t eat  _ just _ pancakes.”

“What are you, my mom?” Richie joked.

“Well, excuse me if I want you to live past fifty. If you had your way, you would live off of chicken nuggets alone and not eat a single vegetable.”

“Okay, that’s fair.”

Eddie buried his face in Richie’s chest and sighed. Richie pressed kisses into his hair and any tension that remained in Eddie’s shoulders dissipated. 

Eddie murmured something into Richie’s chest, but it was muffled by his t-shirt.

“What was that, babe?” Richie asked.

Eddie pulled back to look up at Richie and repeated, “What do you want to do today?”

“Honestly...I have no clue,” Richie answered. “I haven’t had free time in so long. I have no clue what to do with myself now.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean.”

“We could… Netflix and chill?”

“Richie, I  _ swear-” _

“No, no. Sweetie, relax. I mean  _ literally _ watch Netflix and chill around the house.”

“Oh… Yeah, that works.”

“Coolio.” 

Eddie cupped Richie’s face in his hands and kissed him on the lips. Richie hummed and kissed him back, tangling his fingers into the hair at the back of Eddie’s head. The kiss was so deep that both men felt like it reached into the depths of their souls. 

When they broke away to catch their breath, Richie scratched the back of Eddie’s neck lightly with his black painted fingernails. Eddie shivered and let out a soft sigh. 

Eddie lightly pushed Richie to where he was lying on his back. Richie went with it, not halting his ministrations. Eddie climbed onto Richie’s chest and shifted until he was lying comfortably. Richie reached past Eddie with his free hand and grabbed the blanket, draping it over both of them.

Eddie buried his face into Richie’s neck and closed his eyes. Richie continued to run his nails gently down Eddie’s neck and back acquiring deep, relaxed breaths from the shorter man. 

After lying in silence for a moment Eddie murmured, “Rich, you’re going to make me fall asleep.”

“Then sleep,” Richie simply said. “You probably need it.”

“I don’t wanna sleep all day…”

“I’ll wake you up.”

“What if you fall asleep too?”

“I won’t.”

“How do you know?”

“I’m a side sleeper, Eds. I can’t fall asleep on my back. Don’t worry, I’ll wake you up the  _ second _ you want me to.”

After a minute of silence Eddie finally mumbled, “Wake me up in an hour.”

“Sure thing, angel,” Richie said, kissing the top of Eddie’s head. “Get some more sleep.”

“Okay,” Eddie yawned. “Love you.”

“I love you too, Eds.”


End file.
